Wicked Heart
by Caelice
Summary: Halloween turns deadly for the glee club when a curse causes them to turn into their costumes. Suddenly they find themselves on the run from their own friends with no idea how to reverse the spell before they end up injured or worse.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Glee characters. The only person I own is 'Crazy Homeless Lady'

**Rating:** T for swearing and violence.

**Summary: **Halloween turns deadly for the glee club when a curse causes them to turn into their costumes. Suddenly they find themselves on the run from their own friends with no idea how to reverse the spell before they end up injured or worse.

This was done for this prompt on the glee_angst_meme:

'It's Halloween, the gleeks are all trick-or-treating. They meet a weird woman in a witch costume who pretends to be a true witch and asks for some money and in exchange she'll tell them their future. The gleeks don't believe her. The witch is offended, curses them and leaves: the glee clubbers become the costume they are wearing.'

It can be found here:

http : / / community . livejournal . com / glee_angst_meme / 4263 . html?thread=8084903#t8084903

I took a few small liberties with the prompt, but the idea is still there.

**Warning: **This has spoilers for all episodes until 2x12, to be safe. So if you haven't seen them, be warned that there may be spoilers ahead. This takes place around 'Rocky Horror Glee Show', which is the Halloween episode. There might be a couple of small continuity errors because of the confusing timeline and the fact that I haven't seen those episodes for a while, so I'm a little lost as to what's happened and what hasn't in that episode.

**Notes: **In this story, Puck is released from juvie in time for Halloween. I can't remember exactly when he was released, I just know it was after the Rocky Horror Glee Show, so here he makes it out in time for trick-or-treating, just because I want him in this story. This will be a multi-chaptered fic and feature all the glee clubbers (except Lauren). The pairings will be the canon pairings in the glee universe at the time this happens – Finn/Rachel, Sam/Quinn (I can't remember if they're dating at this time), Mike/Tina, Artie/Brittany-ish (this is before they dated, but after they had sex) and so on, in case I missed any.

Hope you enjoy and please review!

**Wicked Heart**

**Chapter One**

**Then She Cursed Them**

They had decided to meet up in the late afternoon at five, so that they could go trick-or-treating as early as possible to get all the good candy and not, in Santana's words, "the shitty leftovers".

Most of them, with the exception of Brittany and Finn, had been pretty reluctant to even join in this tradition. Understandable, since they hadn't been trick-or-treating since they were ten. The protests consisted of things such as, "I'm too old to go trick-or-treating" and "Trick-or-treating is for losers" and "Candy makes me constipated".

Then of course, Brittany had looked upset, so Quinn and Santana had grudgingly agreed to do this. The moment Finn had expressed an interest, Rachel had jumped on the chance to dress up and be as theatrical as possible. The mention of "dressing up" caught Kurt and Mercedes' interests. And eventually they had all acquiesced.

So now they were gathered at the Hudson-Hummel household, reluctantly dressed in their Halloween costumes. They were still waiting for the others, who seemed to be running late.

"Where the hell are those guys?" Puck grumbled, scratching at his costume. "I want to get this over with as soon as possible. My blades keep knocking things over." He looked at the plastic pieces of metal glued to his knuckles with annoyance, then his grimace turned into a smirk. "They do look pretty badass though."

"What are you even supposed to be?" Mercedes asked, surveying his outfit. Tch, like she could talk. Why the hell was she, a black chick, dressed like a vampire?

"Are you kidding me? I'm _Wolverine_. From X men?"

"I don't think it counts as Wolverine if you just glue plastic blades to your knuckles. Doesn't Wolverine wear a black outfit?"

"Wolverine wears whatever the hell he wants, alright?"

"As usual, Noah, your lack of creativity is astounding," Kurt sighed, rolling his eyes and turning away. He had made a lot of effort for his costume, spending absolutely hours and hours in front of the mirror making sure his makeup was absolutely perfect. While he'd labored on every dab of the powder and stroke of the eyeliner, his stepbrother had spent hours playing Halo on his game console.

"Yeah? And what are you supposed to be? A gay vampire prince?" Puck scoffed, bristling at the insult. He was in a considerably bad mood since they'd been waiting for almost twenty minutes for the rest of the glee club. The cheerios, Artie, Sam and the Asian Fusion couple hadn't turned up yet.

"I am a _porcelain _prince doll, if you must know. I got the idea from the nickname Coach Sylvester uses for me. I figured that this costume would fit with my delicate features. Also, it was an excuse to wear royal clothing." Mercedes giggled and immediately the two of them became lost in conversation about fashion, which Puck blocked out immediately. He wasn't going to subject himself to that lame-ass chick talk.

After a few minutes of their annoying chatter, he interrupted them, directing his question to Mercedes:

"Why are you even dressed like a vampire? That's like, the opposite of everything you represent – cold, sneaky, evil…white."

"Well, Tina wasn't going to dress as one, and I figured that _someone _had to be the token vampire. And that might as well be me. Plus, no one would expect it. Unlike _your _outfit."

Puck looked down at what he was wearing. He was pretty much wearing a wife beater and jeans, with plastic blades glued to his hands. He hadn't been bothered enough to find a black outfit, and what did it matter? Surely Wolverine had been wearing something like this at some point in the movie.

After about five more minutes, Rachel huffed irritably, sitting down and crossing her arms. She was dressed like that character from that musical Wicked – Ephlabor or Elbapha or something – and Puck's first reaction from seeing her was disappointment that she hadn't chosen to be a slutty, non-green witch.

Halloween was supposed to be the time where girls let loose and dressed like complete tramps. Mercedes could have at least been a slutty vampire and Rachel a slutty witch. It just wasn't fair that they didn't even bother. Hopefully he'd have Santana and Brittany to cheer him up during this holiday for losers.

"Where are the others? Their lack of punctuality is appalling," Rachel snapped. "How am I supposed to show off my musical talent to an admiring audience if half the singers won't even show up?"

Oh yeah, he'd forgotten about Rachel's suggestion. She had decided that they would go around not only trick-or-treating, but _singing _Halloween songs to the people in their houses. As if this wasn't dumb enough already…

Though he _was _looking forward to singing _This is Halloween_. Not that he was telling anyone that.

"Finn!" he yelled suddenly, causing the others to jump. "Get your ass down here! What's taking you so long?" Finn had not come out ever since they'd arrived, apparently still working on his costume. "What's Finn even dressed up as anyway?"

"A pirate," Kurt said smugly. "I spent hours helping him with the costume and the makeup. I have to admit that it's some of my _finest _work…" He trailed off, staring in complete disbelief as the door opened to reveal Finn in full costume.

Puck nearly howled with laughter, slapping his knee at the sight before him.

Finn may have been in a pirate costume, but it didn't matter since he was completely covered with a plain white bed sheet with two holes in it where Finn's eyes were visible. He never imagined that Finn could get any dumber, but here was the proof standing before him, blinking stupidly.

Kurt made a noise that sounded like a squeak and a hiss of outrage and he stormed forward, reaching forward to snatch the bed sheet away. Finn dodged him in time.

"Where is the costume I made for you? Why are you covering up all my hard work with this…this _atrocity_?"

"I'm sorry, dude! The pirate costume got hot, so I started sweating and when I splashed cold water on my face the make up got ruined. Then I tried to take the costume off and it ripped and since Mom wasn't here to sew it back up I tried to do it myself-"

"Oh good Lord-"

"And that just ruined it even more. So I figured I'd just go as a ghost. I didn't feel really comfortable with the eyeliner anyway." Finn's tone was apologetic and Puck smirked. He was _not _going to let Finn forget this for the rest of the night. Or for the rest of his _life_.

Kurt was spluttering indignantly, obviously distressed by the complete futility of his hard work.

"Let it go, Kurt. Trying to dress up Finn was a lost cause from the start," Mercedes said, clearly trying to stifle a laugh every time she glanced at Finn. It was impossible not to find it funny – unless you were Kurt.

"Well, I think that your costume is very…brave, Finn," Rachel attempted, standing up next to her boyfriend. "You're showing an appreciation for the more traditional costumes that have been lost in the passage of time-"

The sound of Sam, Quinn, Mike and Tina arriving distracted them:

"Hey, guys, sorry we're late – whoa…is that…Finn?" Sam blinked, squinting his eyes to identify the person in the white sheet. Quinn raised her eyebrows, clearly unimpressed by her ex-boyfriend's choice of costume.

Puck took this moment to quickly admire her legs, completely approving of her Little Red Riding Hood outfit. The dress wasn't as short as he would have liked, but it was above knee-length. And there was something about those stockings that made her legs seem even longer. Almost as if she sensed him looking, she turned to shoot him a glare and pulled the red fabric forward to cover her legs.

Sam, on the other hand, looking like some sort of blond dog-human hybrid. He was shirtless – of course, when wasn't he? – and wearing tattered pants with what looked suspiciously like bloodstains on them. There was blond fur strategically placed on his arms and back and a tail taped to the back of his pants.

"Dude, what are you? A man-animal?" Finn asked in confusion.

"I'm a _werewolf_."

"Oh…I thought you were going as that Avatar guy."

"Yeah well, I ran out of blue body paint and we didn't have time to buy more, so I used the left over stuff from my sixth grade werewolf costume."

Mike had dressed like Peter Pan, although his costume was decidedly darker, while Tina had settled on an awesomely sexy soldier girl outfit.

"The Puckasaurus _likes_," he said, eyeing her appreciatively. He had to admit, the badass look was turning him on a little bit. Okay, maybe more than a little bit. He definitely liked this a lot more than her Goth look, which, in his opinion, didn't show enough leg or boobage. She still wasn't showing enough skin, but _damn, _the girl had a _gun_, and that was just hot.

"Hey. No checking out my girl."

"Sorry, dude, it's a reflex. I can't help myself."

Santana, Brittany and Artie showed up last, with the blonde cheerleader sat on Artie's lap. The blonde girl was clearly a mermaid, though Puck wasn't sure why she was sitting on Artie. Her best friend was pushing them with a slightly disgruntled look on her face.

"Brittany, why are you sitting on Artie's lap?"

"I made this mermaid costume…but I forgot to put leg holes, so I can't walk…" she said, lifting her legs so they could see her fins.

Santana looked exasperated. "I called Artie because it was the only way we could get around. She refused to let me cut her outfit."

The others cooed over the glitter and sequins stitched neatly onto the material of Brittany's outfit, but all Puck could do was stare at her shell-bra, like that Ariel chick from that Disney movie, and marvel at the fact that her stomach was fully exposed and her breasts were pushed up so high they were in Canada and-

"I'm a cyborg," Artie said, pointing to the various wires and metallic objects stuck to him. Puck had to admit that Artie looked pretty badass with all that metal shit on his body. He looked a little bit like the Terminator when some of his skin had been flamed off, or whatever had happened. "Most of these gadgets I took from my garage – my dad like to hoard all his electrical stuff, even when it's not working anymore."

Mercedes looked at Santana and said sarcastically:

"Let me guess - you're an angel?"

"A _slutty _angel," Puck said, smirking.

Santana crossed her arms, looking annoyed. Her outfit looked familiar to Puck but he couldn't really place it. He didn't have to, because Rachel immediately recognized it:

"Is that the same costume you wore for my music video?"

Suddenly Puck distinctly remembered the stupid music video Rachel had made the year before, with both Santana and Brittany dressed as angels. He didn't remember their dresses being so short though. He was pretty sure that if Santana bent down, he would be able to see her unmentionables.

"Yeah, well I altered it."

"Is Sam dressed as a golden retriever?" Brittany asked curiously.

**-o-o-o-**

**-o-o-o-o-**

**-o-o-o-**

Finn was quite surprised by the success they were receiving due to their singing. The people they were receiving candy from seemed to enjoy the performances, and every time they began to sing the other children who were trick-or-treating gathered around to watch them, delighted by the mock scary faces Mike and Puck pulled.

Most people who saw Finn's costume laughed hysterically, but it was a good-natured laugh and he didn't mind so much. It wasn't the same type of reaction that the guys from the football team would have had – the reactions filled with mocking and spite.

Finn, Puck and Mike knew where most of the guy's on the football team lived, so they steered clear of those houses and staked claim to the rest, where they received a crap load of candy. Finally, they reached the last house just after the sun set. They all agreed they'd go to the park and chill out with their candy once they were done.

"Okay, let's get to the park. I need my rest," Mercedes said, looking tired. The others nodded in agreement, their faces also drawn. Trick-or-treating was tiring, but coupling that with singing was too much for them and they needed their rest.

Finn put his arm around Rachel's shoulders and she smiled at him, which made his stomach feel warm and fluttery. Not that he'd ever tell Puck, who would give him so much shit for thinking something like that. It wasn't 'manly'. In fact, it was downright lame, but he didn't care.

As they walked, Finn caught sight of movement to his right and before he could say anything he heard a shriek and felt something grab him roughly, pulling him down:

"_Beware! _Whores and liars and tramps! Beware of the betrayal!"

"Wha-?"

He wrenched his arm out of the vice-like grip and stumbled back, coming face to face with a dirty woman dressed in ragged clothing. Her hands were extended towards him and he instinctively moved away. The others were all staring, eyes wide and unsure of what to do.

The woman was wild-eyed and shaky, with her hair in a tangled mess around her face. She was wearing a filthy shirt and jeans with holes in them and strange, fake-looking jewelry. Even though she was even smaller than Rachel, Finn felt a chill of fear run down his spine and suddenly wished that he were far, far away from this woman. There was just something about the way that she was hunched over, trembling and hissing that scared the living daylights out of him.

"Umm…are you okay?"

The woman shook her head wildly, staring at every single one of them with intense eyes. Then she put her arms behind her, leaning against the wall of the shop they were standing next to and looking horrified.

Then Rachel stepped forward, her hands in a placating gesture:

"Do you require some sort of help? We don't have any food besides candy b-but we could sing you a ballad of some sort-"

The woman slapped her, and Rachel reeled back, more surprised than hurt.

"Hey!" Finn yelled, stopping himself from leaping at the woman just in time. He was furious, but it didn't mean he'd go around attacking a crazy, homeless woman unless she really posed a threat. Instead he gently pushed his stunned girlfriend behind him, glaring at the woman with as fierce an expression as he could manage. "What the hell?"

"Go ahead, protect her! Secrets and sex and lies! Does she know? _You haven't told her!" _the woman shrieked, pointing at Rachel. "When the fog is lifted and the truth is revealed, she'll find a way to cut into your soul so it bleeds!" Then she turned her finger to Quinn, who raised her eyebrows apprehensively. "She's a tramp too! She'll tease and lead them on! _Whore!_"

"Excuse me?" Quinn snapped, more offended than scared. Sam looked confused, glancing at the woman and back at Quinn. "How _dare _you call me a whore? What right do you think-?"

"Oh yes, use your feminine charms to wile me, and your fiery dominance, but I can see right through it! Just like I can see through all of you!" Her eyes swiveled to Puck. "You'd betray a friend for your own pleasure, and it sickens me that you would make that same mistake twice!"

"What the hell are you talking about, lady?"

"The _future_! And the present and the past! I can see it all and sense it all. I know you, _all of you_." She let out a barking laugh when Santana stepped forward, looking irritated beyond belief. Clearly she'd had enough of the raving madwoman, and patience had never been one of the Latina's strong points. "_Especially you_, the meddler and the bitch and the man-stealer."

"_What_?"

Finn winced at the full force of Santana's screech, and her expression turned very _un_-angelic and she shot forward, reaching out to scratch out the woman's eyes. Thankfully, Puck was able to grab her in time before she went batshit and he pulled her back, unheeding of her flailing arms.

"Let me at her! I'll kill her!"

"Maybe we should leave," Artie suggested hastily and the others nodded. Mike put a protective arm around Tina and steered her away, followed by Artie who was still carrying the blond cheerleader.

"You think you can all hide, but _I _know the truth! I can see behind the masks and I see the lies! You're all creatures and sinners! _Sinners!_"

"Get lost," Puck snarled, clearly having lost his patience with the crazy lady. He forcefully dragged Santana back, ignoring her struggling, and jerked his head towards where the others were walking.

They followed, Rachel still holding her cheek and looking a little bit dazed.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just a little…shocked is all. I've never been slapped before."

Behind them, the witch was still screaming:

"_Sinners! You'll pay for your dirty immoral acts! The full moon will give you what you deserve! When it rises in the sky and reaches its peak, beware! Beware of the choices you have made!"_

**-o-o-o-**

**-o-o-o-o-**

**-o-o-o-**

Sam felt weird.

There was no other way to describe it, really. Sure, he could go into the details about how his skin was feeling itchy and tingly, and how his jaw was hurting him a little bit, but overall the feeling was just weird.

They'd reached the park about ten minutes after leaving the crazy lady behind and although some of them had drifted into other conversation topics, Sam was still thinking about what that lady had said.

Okay, most of it had been crazy ranting, but one thing had caught his attention:

She had mentioned something to Puck about betraying a friend for his own pleasure. Perhaps it had just been a random thing to spew out because really, Puck did have the look of a douche bag that would do things for his own gain, regardless of who he hurt. But still, the woman had been right. Puck had slept with Quinn, despite the fact that she had been dating his best friend at the time. And he'd done it simply because he'd wanted sex.

Maybe he was exaggerating. Maybe he only thought that because Puck was Quinn's sort of ex and he viewed the guy in a negative light. Whatever it was, the woman's words had lingered in his mind. As well as that, his skin was beginning to feel a little warm.

The others settled themselves onto one of the park benches – the one with the table in the middle – and set their bags onto the wooden surface. He noticed that Santana and Brittany's bags were considerably larger than the rest, and couldn't help but appreciate their costumes silently without Quinn noticing.

"Damn, that's a lot of candy," Mercedes said, when Brittany's bag spilled over to reveal a colorful myriad of sweets.

"It looks like a rainbow hurled in my bag," she said softly, running her hands through the candy.

Sam felt a tug of nausea and stood up from his seat quickly, startling Quinn who had been standing next to him. She looked at him with concerned eyes – _wow, those eyes were stunning_ – and reached out a hand to steady him when he nearly stumbled. "Are you all right? What's wrong?"

"Nothing…I…I think that I'm just a little bit sick or something. Maybe I ate too much candy."

"Well, technically, that counts as something wrong," Rachel said, turning silent when Quinn shot her an annoyed glare.

"I'm just gonna go to the bathroom."

"Oh, wait up. I'm going with you; I want to freshen up," Mercedes said, hurrying to walk with him.

Sam and Mercedes had never really talked that much. She was nice, but sometimes she scared him a little bit with the diva-ness and she kept referring to him as "white-boy". He was growing to like her though, especially since she was always friendly with him and didn't call him a dork like some of the others.

They reached the bathrooms, which were a couple of minutes away, and parted ways. He watched Mercedes walking off for a few seconds before the nausea overtook him and he stumbled into the tiny building.

The place smelled rank, but it seemed relatively clean. It didn't really matter right now as he stumbled in, putting shaky arms on the sides of the sink and staring at himself in the mirror. The itching was still driving him crazy. Worse still, it seemed to be under his skin and no matter how much he scratched, it didn't seem to alleviate.

"_Agh_!" He felt a shock of pain in his arm, and when he lifted it to the moonlight, he saw a long cut from where he'd been scratching. Puzzled, he looked at his nails and was shocked to find that they were longer than usual, and _sharp_. One of them had blood dripping from the sharp end onto the floor.

His eyes followed the light streaming in through the tiny window and caught sight of the full moon high in the sky. Immediately, the crazy homeless lady's words rang in his head:

"_The full moon will give you what you deserve! When it rises in the sky and reaches its peak, beware! Beware of the choices you have made!"_

Sam wasn't the smartest guy ever. He wasn't as dumb as Finn was, but he was nowhere near an A-grade student like Kurt or Quinn or Rachel. He didn't have book smarts and when it came to attracting girls, he spent more time relying on his looks rather than his social skills.

Unlike the others, though, he'd read a _lot _of comics books and watched countless movies and he knew about weird happenings. The moment he felt the tingle in his skin reach an all-time high and began to experience pain in his joints and muscles, he knew that he was transforming. He could feel his mouth and nose elongating and his body changing rapidly, painfully. It only took him a second to guess that he was turning into a werewolf (really, what else could it be?) and when he did, he did the only sensible thing that came to mind.

He stumbled into a cubicle, slid the lock into place and put the toilet seat down before sitting on it.

There was nothing in the bathroom that he could use to tie himself up and after screaming in agony when each of his fingers broke as they re-shaped themselves, he vaguely recognized that he wouldn't even be able to tie himself up.

Lost in a haze of pain, he fell to the ground, writhing and howling uncontrollably, his voice sounding more and more inhuman as each second passed.

The last coherent thought passing through his head was the thought that the only thing separating him from the others was a flimsy cubicle door.

Then he was gone.


End file.
